Of Darkness And Deitys
by The Grim Swordsman
Summary: A Hero dies and there is no one left to take his place, or is there? Does the fate of Hyrule rest on the sholders of a Shadow? And what part will the God's play in all this? Rated M for future chapters.


Disclaimer:/ I don't own Zelda or any of the original Zelda characters. Some old guy in Japan does along with Nintendo and if I did own the rights to this wonderful little game franchise do you really think I would be writing this.   
Rated M for stuff, bad stuff Ok so this is my first fan fic ever. I am really enjoying writing this story. Things may seem weird at first but don't dispear for all shall be explained in due time. If you see any mistakes and errors in my spelling and writing style please feel free to tell me so I can fix them but there is but one rule: NO FLAMING. If you flame, you hurt my feelings and that makes me sad. So instead of saying that my story sucks, tell me the problems with it OK. Good now that we have that settled we must move on with other things. The story starts in the water temple with Link about to kill Dark Link. So I will leave you guys to it 

Link was kneeling over his opponent. His sword held firmly in both hands, ready for him to deliver the final blow. He was sick of all the tricks that these temples had played on him and he guessed that as his quest went on. But he had not been ready for this one. He had not expected that when he had opened the dor to this accursed room of mist that he would have had to fight this embodiment of his own personal darkness, this shadow spawn. The battle had been long and pain full. Whenever link would go to slash at the spawn, the little bugger would copy him or jump up on his blade to stop him from attacking. But finally link was able to knock the spawn over. And so link now knelt over the darkness with his sword raised high. Ready to send the shadow back to where ever it came from. "BEGONE FOUL SHADOW DEMON" Link screamed as he thrust the sacred sword right between the red orbs that he presumed where eyes. There was a loud hollow scream as the shadow quickly disintegrated beneath him. Link slowly stood up and started to check his wounds. He had several shallow gashes on his chest, a large slash across his back, some deep cuts to his arms and legs that were severely bleeding mostly due to severed muscle tissue and a bunch o small cuts and grazes on his face. He was surprised he hadn't given in to the pain of his wounds while fighting. He had probably worked him self into a frenzy of rage and frustration that it go to the point that those to factors had blocked off all other senses. Slowly link reached for a bottled fairy from his pouch. He quickly raised it to his mouth, trying to forget about the state his arm was in, and undid the cork with his teeth. The pink fairy wasted no time as it shoot out of the bottle and came instantly to life as it circled him. Healing every wound the spawn had inflicted. The fairy then faded as if it had never existed. "Navi you can come out now the cost is clear". The blue ball of light slowly emerged from under his hat and flew in front of his hat. "Im sorry link but the darkness pulsating from that creacher started to seriously wear me down she said in a high pitched feminine voice. "Don't worry about it now come on we better go save Ruto before she chucks a tantrum." "Yeah we definitely don't want that" Navi said in a sarcastic tone. Link put on a fake smile to try and fool his fairy friend into thinking that all this fighting wasn't mentally taking a toll on him. He slowly headed for the exit follow by the little ball of light.

Pain, something he shouldn't feel, but he did. He was a shadow, he shouldn't have feelings, but he felt unearthly pain as that 'holy' blade cut through him. He felt a fear that griped him tightly as he felt his body dematerialise. Now he was all-alone, surrounded by an immense darkness. It was somewhat like a tome, a place where shadows go when they die. It was soothing, he could do what ever he wanted to do, no more spying, no more murder no more terrorising towns, no more following the hero and no more orders from Ganondorf. He was free in this darkness. No one could disturb him here. He was going to enjoy an eternity surrounded by darkness.

One year later 

Zelda quickly ran through to gates of Kakariko village. Something had gone terribly wrong. She could feel it with every bone in her body. Impa never called to her unless it was important. She saw Impa standing outside of her house. Zelda swiftly approached her. "Impa what is it, what's wrong". Impa looked disheartened. Normally she was calm in any situation but her expressionless face had cracked and emotion had taken over. " Its… he… damn it Link I loved you, why Link why?" tears started to fall as she spoke. Zelda started to comfort impa in hopes of finding out what the reckless 18-year-old hero had done to have her 24-year-old bodyguard and friend so distort. "Come on Imp tell me what's wrong, you know you can tell me we've been friends since I was 5 so please tell me what happened" she was going to find out what he had done and then knock his block of for hurting her friend. Impa raised her hand and pointed to the door. "See for yourself' she whispered through the stream of tears. Zelda slowly approached the door, she didn't know what she was walking in to but she was about to find out. She slowly turned the handle and pushed the door open, what she saw in there chilled her to the bone. The floor was covered in blood and link lay in the middle of the spill…dead. On the table beside him lay a note. Zelda quickly grabbed it and darted back out side, trying not to cry. "Imp… I" she said while trying to fight back the tears. "I… found this, it's a note, probably the last thing he wrote" tears where now falling from Zelda's eyes as well. She handed Impa the note. "Do you mind reading it out loud?" Zelda asked Impa while still sobbing. Impa regained her composer long enough to read it aloud. She steered at the letter blankly than started to read

"_Dear Impa and Zelda_

_I have decided to take my life to end the pain that I have felt for too long._

_The fate of the world was thrust upon me when I was just a boy and I was sent out to do what most men could not. I was forced to grow up to fast do things and see things a normal ten year old should not do or see just because my fate demanded it. And when I thought that I was done and every thing would go back to normal it didn't and I was forced to pull out the master sword and sleep for seven years all for the sake of destiny. Then when I awoke I was seventeen years old and had missed out on most of my childhood all for destiny. As a man I was forced to see horror beyond my own comprehension, I was forced to fight against my will, I was forced to be a man or be destroyed all for the sake of a princess I didn't even really know. And at the end of it all what is my reward, I get sent back to a time where all the deeds I had done where only remembered by the sages and a few friends. And even though I had regained my childhood, the damage had been done. I now lived in a world that would never remember my name. A land that I had staked my very soul to save, all in the name of fate. So I left to escape my destiny and stumbled upon Termina. A mirror land of Hyrule. But even there I could not escape fate and was forced to save that land as well. I was sick of playing hero and being forced to save the day over and over again. I returned to the land that had caused me such pain. I grew cold and faked every emotion to make it look like I was normal. I eventually fell in love with you Impa and had also gotten tho know you Zelda and had enjoyed the past two years that we all have spent growing closer together but last night I felt THEM telling me that I was needed again and to answer the call of fate once more. It was then that I had realised that my life was not my own and I would for ever be a puppet for the gods doing there will. So I am doing this to free myself of there control. It's the only way. Impa I love you and I always will and Zelda take care of her for me ok_

Impa started to cry again as she read the last part. The only person she every really cared about, the boy who had given her so much joy, her soul-mate… had killed himself even though she still needed him. She had lost the love of her life and the land had lost its hero. Zelda tried to comfort her and sighed, "Come on Impa let's go back to the castle and plan the funeral ok?" "ok sob ". And with that they got up and left

The shadow felt a jolt run up his spine. Some thing was wrong, he felt empty and hollow like as if a part of him had died, what had happened to make him feel this way. What kind of connection could have been strong enough to reach him here, in his own privet little hell? The only connection he could think of that could be strong enough was the bond between him and his human counterpart. But for that bond to be broken, the hero must have died. 'Ha good riddance' he thought as he continued to float among the shadows.

3 months later

"We are here to day to morn the death of the young hero, Link…" Rauru stood in front of Lake Hylia reading his speech to the small group of mourners that had gathered here to give remembrance to the lost hero of time. King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule was there along with princess zelda, Impa was standing next to her and seemed to be very distressed. Saria was there with a few of the forest childeren,each one holding a flower close to there chest as was there tridishion when one of the comrades died. Darunia was there with his son Link ,who was named after the dead hero, alng with some of there fellow Goron brothers. Princess Ruto was there weeping histericly and was companyed by The Zoran King and a few other zora. Nabooru was there with Kotake and Koume aswell as her band of thieves, try ing not to cry. Malon, Talon and Ingo where there along with Epona who was being stroked by Malon. there where a couple of people from Termina there aswell. There was a skull kid sitting right at the back and was acompanyed by a blue, a yellow and a purple fairy. "… and even though he was taken from this world by his own hand". At this impa started to sob loudly."…he is in a better place. May the goddesses watch over you. You may all come forth and pay your respects.". the first to come forward where the Kokiri, they layed down there flowers on Links coffen. It continued on in much the same why any funeral did from there on. Once every one had finished paying there respects, the coffen was set alight and pushed from the banks of the lake. Everyone watched as the funaral pyre floated out in to the middle of the lyake and then eventualy sank to the bottom. The group then departed and went there separate ways. Impa started to head out for home. "Impa, wait up" came a shout from behind her. She turned to see Zelda running up behind her. Zelda finaly reached her , huffing and puffing from the run. "what is it Princess" asked impa in a slightly cold tone. "Father wanted to know if you wanted to ride back with us to the castle?' asked Zelda, who was still a bit puffed out . "sure why not" ansered Impa as she sruged her sholders. They both headed for the royal coach that was sitting there with a very impatiant King inside. The ride to the castle was very quiet, hardly anyone talked the whole way ther. As soon as they arived, Zelda jumped out and pulled Impa out with her. Zelda made a direct path to the sitting room so that Impa and her whould not be disterbed as they talked.zelda let go of impas hand to open the door. Once they where inside, zelda sat down at a small table and inclined Impa to do the same. As soon as Impa sat down Zelda Begain to talk. "So what are you going to do with links stuff now that he is gone?" She asked with a curios tone. " is that whay you asked me to come here so you can know what im going to do with links stuff?". "no asked you to come for a different reason but I just wanna know this first" ansered zelda as she looked Impa in the face. "Well I was thinking of givving to you to place in the castle's underground store room's, I mean theres no reason leaving it just lying around at home". "ok good I will send some one to pick it up tomorrow". "thank you princess". "no problem… um listen would you be interested in oving back here to the castle I mean ther is no need for you to stay in that house any more if you don't want to". "alright I guess". " ok so I will orgonise for them to pick up your stuff aswell". "thank you again Princess". And so Impa moved back in to the castle and links stuff was put down in underground store rooms where it remained for centuries.

To Be Continued…

Now before you all get a chance to sharpen your swords, grab your pitchforks, and ready the sacrificial fire to burn me, let me explain. You see, link isn't going to be the hero (obviously) and for the real hero to emerge link had to die. You see Dark Link is going to be the hero and for that to happen link had to die, so scarifies had to be made.  

**Anyway I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and please if you see any thing wrong with my spelling or writing style, let me know**

**SEE YA NEXT TIME**

Signed 

**The Grim Swordsmen**

5


End file.
